A recent significant development in the oil and gas exploration and production industry has been the widespread introduction of expandable bore-lining tubing. The tubing is run into a bore and then expanded to a larger diameter in sit. Expansion may be achieved by a number of techniques, including the use of cones which may be pushed or pulled through the tubing, and rotary expansion tools, such as described in applicant's WO 00\37766 and U.S. Ser. No. 09\469,690, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to provide an alternative tubing expansion tool.